1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety belt retractors for occupants of vehicles, such as automobiles. More particularly, this invention relates to an inertia responsive safety belt retractor which is vehicle-sensitive. Such a retractor is responsive to acceleration, deceleration or change in orientation of the vehicle, which may result from cornering, braking or overturning of the vehicle. In response thereto, the retractor locks to prevent further withdrawal of the safety belt. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an improved, universal inertia mechanism and support assembly which allows the retractor to be placed in an infinite variety of positions within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle sensitive safety belt retractors have been recently developed which should significantly decrease the number of fatalities and serious injuries resulting from motor vehicle accidents. Most of these retractors use an inertia mechanism. Typically, such retractors also include a belt reel which is continually biased in a retracting direction and a pawl which is engagable with ratchet teeth on the belt reel. When the inertia mechanism, such as a pendulum, is displaced from its normally static position by acceleration, deceleration or change in orientation of the vehicle, the inertia mechanism moves the pawl into engagement with the ratchet teeth, preventing further withdrawal of the belt. Patent application Ser. No. 312,534 filed Dec. 6, 1972 in the name of Lon E. Pell, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,831 and French Patent No. 71.28062, issued Jan. 17, 1972 to Granges Essem Aktiebolag of Sweden, disclose examples of such a retractor. Canadian Patent No. 940507 in the name of J. Kell, granted to Kangol Magnet Ltd., discloses a conical or bell-shaped pendulum on a pin 36 which is disposed in a substantially vertical position in use, as explained on page 4, lines 3 - 4.
It is desirable to have an improved, universal inertia mechanism and support in which the inertia mechanism is adjustable and does not need to be redesigned for different vehicles. This is desirable because the retractor needs to be mounted in various positions and various orientations within different vehicles, so that the safety belt can be moved without locking the belt reel. Sometimes the retractor needs to be turned partly on its side, that is, tilted.